Please,You Love Me ! Special Kang ― Teuk Story
by coupleYEWOOK
Summary: BROKEN HEART,FOR YOU ! WARNING ! KANG-TEUK story,YAOI  boysxboys ,sedikit garing ? dan silahkan anda menemukan curhatan saya di akhir cerita dari HUMAN FLAMES ! kata-kata TIDAK akan termaafkan , author lagi DOWN.silahkan review bila anda berminat.


Title : Please, You Love Me! ( Special Kang ― Teuk Story )

Pairing : Kim YoungWoon ― Park JungSoo

Genre : Romance , Hurt/comfort , Angst and Happy

Rating : K+ ( General )

Summary : BROKEN HEART ! FOR YOU !

Desclaimer : ( tetap pemilik penulis seutuhnya ) dan hanya memakai semua perkataan yang di masukkan kedalamnya.

Credit Author : Mrs. Ye―Wook couple

* * *

><p>―― ――<p>

.

.

**Story For You**

…

.

.

* * *

><p>'Prraannggg !'<p>

"…"

"…"

"SUDAH KU BILANG ! AKU TIDAK MAU TINGGAL DISINI !"

"KAU KERAS KEPALA ! APPA SUDAH MEMBAYAR RUMAH INI UNTUK KAU !"

"KALAU KU BILANG TIDAK MAU , TIDAK MAU ! JANGAN PAKSA AKU LAGI !"

'braakkk !'

Sekali lagi pintu bercat putih dengan ornamen ukiran malaikat di tengahnya harus di banting kembali dengan keras. Cukup membuat suara itu kembali memenuhi bangunan mewah ini hingga sampai keluar halaman, menggema saling beraturan. Bangunan bercat putih yang memiliki 3 lantai dengan seluruh ruangannya yang berada di dalamnya terlihat luas. Belum lagi perabotan serta barang-barang yang terlihat 'mewah' yang memenuhi setiap sudut dari ruangan ini. Setiap segi arsitekturnya di rancang dengan baik, percampuran gaya modern dan klasik. Menghasilkan seni di setiap ukirannya.

Yaa~, ini lah yang selalu di anggap sebagian orang-orang awam suatu keberuntungan. Keberuntungan mungkin bisa merasakan kenikmatan setiap kekayaan , uang yang selalu berlimpah dengan sendirinya. Tapi, tidak untuk 'seseorang' .. bukan ini yang dia hendaki, bukan kekayaan yang selalu mengiming-imingkannya selalu hidup dengan bisa bahagia selamanya. Dia menginginkan yang lain…

"…"

"YAKKK~ ! KAU JANGAN PERGI !" Teriak dari dalam rumah mewah tersebut saat pintu luar tertutup rapat sambil mengeluarkan bunyi yang tadi cukup keras.

Tapi sayang, terlambat sebelum 'pemuda itu' mendengar semua perkataanya yang tadi di lontarkannya untuk pemuda itu. setelah dilihatnya bahwa namja itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"DASAR YOUNGWOON ! KERAS KEPALA !"

"yaa~ Leeteuk~aah ? kau hari ini akan pergi ke sana lagi ?"tanya seorang namja dengan rambut ikalnya , sambil menepuk pelan pundak namja yang bernama 'Leeteuk' tersebut.

Leeteuk, namja yang kini tengah duduk di bangku kelasnya segera berpaling.

"yaa~ Kyu , aku akan kesana nanti malam. Ada apa ?"tanya Leeteuk balik, Kyu atau dengan namanya yang sering di panggil 'Kyuhyun' tersebut menggeleng pelan. Leeteuk membuka buku pr-nya lalu mulai mengerjakan tugas yang memang sengaja di tundanya untuk di kerjakannya.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin menanyakannya saja. Leeteuk~aah.. ?"panggil Kyuhyun lalu mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelah Leeteuk. Menatapnya dengan sedikit tatapan 'sedih'.

"yaa~, ada apa ?"Leeteuk masih sedikit fokus dengan pekerjaannya tanpa memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang juga tengah memperhatikannya.

"enghh~, apa kau tadi malam tidak pulang ke rumah ?"tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati sambil tak lepas menatap Leeteuk di sampingnya.

Seketika Leeteuk terdiam, tangan kirinya yang tadi tengah menulis kini terasa sedikit kaku.

Lalu Leeteuk menoleh sekilas

"itu masalah ku."ucapnya dingin lalu mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

"b..bukan maksud ku begitu, kemarin malam Eomma-mu datang kerumah ku."ucap Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk segera menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun cepat.

"dia bilang apa ?"tanyanya was-was sambil terus menatapi wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit terlihat takut-takut.

"Ahjumma mencari mu karena kau belum pulang-pulang juga, dia bilang aku menyembunyikan mu di suatu tempat."

Leeteuk terkejut ketika mendengarnya,

"lalu ? kau jawab apa ?"

"aku bilang aku tidak tahu, dan kau tahu ? Ahjumma hendak berniat melaporkan ku ke polisi dengan tuduhan penculikkan terhadap mu."Kyuhyun sedikit menunjuk pelan kening Leeteuk, sedikit kesal juga saat dia harus di libatkan dengan masalah 'mereka' .

"benarkah ? aku minta maaf , Kyu. Dia memang keterlaluan !"Leeteuk sedikit menggeram kesal sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

Dan dengan terburu-buru Leeteuk segera membereskan buku-buku miliknya ke dalam tasnya. Kyuhyun berjengit bingung ?

"kau mau kemana ?"tanya Kyuhyun ketika Leeteuk sudah siap-siap untuk pergi dari kelas.

"aku akan pulang, dan kalau songsaenim menanyaiku bilang saja aku izin pulang . sedikit tidak enak badan."

Dan setelah itu, Leeteuk segera berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Pikirannya hanya satu , menemui Eomma-nya dan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

'brukkkk !'

Tanpa sengaja Leeteuk yang tengah berlari dengan buru-buru menabrak seseorang, menimbulkan 'seseorang' tersebut terjatuh dengan posisi tertelungkup. Cukup menggelikan bila ada yang melihat kejadian tersebut di tambah dengan jatuhnya yang membelakanginya dengan posisi tertelungkup.

Leeteuk segera menghampiri sambil terus menahan tawanya.

"ishh ! aigoo~ sakit sekali !"ucap 'orang itu sambil mencoba berdiri, tangan kanannya mengusap kepalanya yang tadi sedikit terbentur tanah. Untung tanah tersebut sedikit tertutupi dengan rumput-rumput halus sehingga mungkin saja tidak terlalu menyakitkan (*:P)

"mianhae~ mianhae~ mianhae~."Leeteuk segera berjalan membantunya untuk berdiri, tak lupa dia meminta maaf terus-menerus.

"mata mu buta ! kau taruh di mana mata mu haah !"ucap namja tersebut yang tubuhnya sedikit berukuran besar (*XD) tersebut sambil berteriak marah. Leeteuk sedikit kurang nyaman, memang salahnya saat berlari tadi dia tidak melihat kalau ternyata ada orang yang sedang berdiri di pinggir taman. Leeteuk sedikit memanggul tubuh yang ternyata lebih besar darinya tersebut. Mendudukkannya di bangku yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri tadi.

"mianhae~ tuan, mianhae~,saya benar-benar tidak sengaja." Leeteuk berulang-ulang kali membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf, wajahnya memerah akibat menahan malunya.

"enghh~, baiklah. Kau juga tidak sengaja kan ?"ucap namja tersebut, halus. Lalu memandang ke arah Leeteuk. Menyadari kalau ada keganjilan terhadap Leeteuk.

"heei~ ? kau masih SMA ?"tanyanya sambil melihat pakaian Leeteuk, almameter biru tuanya menunjukkan kalau dia adalah siswa di salah satu sekolah di Seoul ini.

Leeteuk segera menatap dirinya, yaa ! dia lupa mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan baju biasa !

"engh..nghh.."Leeteuk gugup bukan main, tapi bukankah ini bukan kejadian yang pertama baginya. Bertemu dengan orang saat dirinya tengah keluar di saat jam pelajaran dengan masih menggunakan baju sekolah . Kenapa dia mesti malu ?

"kau membolos yaa !"

Dan Leeteuk menatap wajah namja di hadapannya itu yang sedang sedikit tertawa melihat kelakuannya. Nerveous.

"a..aniyo~ ! aku tidak membolos !"ucap Leeteuk berbalik lalu bersiap ingin pergi meninggalkan orang aneh ini. Namun, tangan kekar milik orang itu telah memegang pergelangannya dengan kuat.

"a..awww~."Leeteuk berusaha mati-matian untuk melepas pegangan orang ini, tapi sangat susah. Entah berapa banyak kekuatan yang berada di tubuhnya saat ini.

"Park JungSoo ?"ucapnya pelan saat melihat name-tag yang berada di almameter milik Leeteuk. Leeteuk tercengang kaget.

"nama ku Kim YoungWoon, Leeteuk~ssii."

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>silahkan yang TIDAK ingin membacanya, scroll ke bawah dan langsung REVIEW ! itu hanya sedikit keluh kesah saya, dan sedikit sakit Hati ! dan DENDAM !<br>**

**SEDIKIT MENYINGGUNG DI FF SAYA 'Cherry Blossoms' mengenai COMMENT ANDA 'HUMAN FLAMES'**

**Baiklah baiklah , sudah cukup ceritanya. Hati saya sedikit kurang nyaman, tidak begitu mengenakkan, badmood, bête, bosan , sakit hati , sedih, kesal dan masih banyak lagi ungkapan kekesalan saya SAAT ini. Oke ! hari ini saya sudah DOWN ! DROP dengan masalah keluarga yang sebenarnya saya ga mau kait-kaitkan dengan masalah ini. Sedikit urusan masalah sekolah ? masalah hati ? tapi di sini tidak ! saya hanya sedikit menyinggung atau lebih tepatnya SAYA AKAN BERBICARA DENGAN BLAK-BLAKAN !**

**Baiklah (bismillah) , saya kira anda mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan bahkan KRITIKKAN yang melihatnya saja bisa membuat orang yang anda koment bisa langsung DROP ! tapi sayang, berbeda mungkin dengan saya yang menjadi salah satu 'comment' berharga mu. Saya cukup senang, saat melihat orang yang berkata jujur. Tapi sayang, saat saya membacanya bukan di waktu yang begitu tepat. Saya membaca PERTAMA KALI saat di sekolah, karena memang coment mu sedikit kepanjangan saya jadi malas membacanya sampai akhir dan terpaksa saya simpan di halaman opera. Belum lagi hati saya yang sedang kacau ?**

**Setelah saya lihat di rumah, saya buka lagi comment anda saya jadi berpikir.**

**Apakah kata-kata ANDA sama sekali tidak bisa secara HALUS untuk mengatakannya ? bukankah umur anda 21 tahun ? seorang mahasiswa atau mahasiswi untuk umur anda, apa anda belum bisa BERFIKIR dengan baik ? bukankah di UNIVERSITAS ANDA , anda di ajarkan untuk berfikir secara rasional ? berfikir bukan hanya langsung keluar dari mulut saja tadi berfikir dari OTAK ANDA ! saya sudah melihat cukup banyak korban 'comment' anda dan untunglah mereka sama sekali tidak putus asa. Mereka tetap berusaha untuk bisa kembali dengan yang lebih baik.**

**Baiklah, saya menjawab :**

― **Memang, saya sadar. Bahkan otak saya mampu bekerja dengan baik dan benar mengikuti apa naluri saya. Sebenarnya kesalahan itu ada di letak manusia, apa anda tau manusia memang selalu memiliki kesalahan ? apabila manusia tidak memiliki kesalahan berarti dia itu SETAN ! sebenarnya saya ingin sekali membalas menCACI MAKI anda ! tapi saya masih bisa menahan, saya hari ini PUASA ! cukup banyak godaan yang membuat saya MARAH !**

**ALHAMDULILLAH ALLAH MEMBERIKU 2 mata yang indah , lengkap untuk semua yang di berikan kepada tentu saja bukan , mata saya berada di tempat yang benar ? apa ada orang yang mempunyai mata di keningnya seperti DAJJAL ? atau kah anda yang memiliki mata begitu. Kasihan sekali , turut berduka cita untuk mu.**

―'**apa mampu bisa melekatkan setiap kelopak-kelopak kecil berwarna putih tersebut ?'**

**Mungkin kedengaran memang untuk anda aneh , tapi di sini saja jelaskan mengenai bunga sakura itu yang selalu rapuh. Kelopak-kelopak itu menghubungkan satu bunga yang memiliki beberapa kelopak, setiap kelopak bisa saja bukan selalu terlepas dari satu bunga ? silahkan mencoba ^^**

**Memang saya sadari banyaknya TYPO's , kata-kata tak BERATURAN , setiap penggunaan makna yang SALAH, KATA-KATA BERLUBANG , BAHKAN salah dalam penyebutan. Saya maklumi memang siapa yang membacanya pasti akan susah.**

**Dan saya memang masih amatiran,**

**SALAH SATU SISWI DI MADRASAH ALIYAH DI JURUSAN BAHASA. Memang kami belajar lebih dalam ilmu ke-sastraan, dan mata pelajar tersebut ada 3 kali dalam seminggu. Tapi sayang , kami masih belum belajar untuk membuat cerita sendiri. Kami baru belajar untuk resensi buku, mencari unsur-unsur ekstrinsik dan intrinsik dalam novel , drama , puisi , aliran realisme, naturalisme, romantisme, ekspresionisme, idealisme dan masih ada beberapa lagi aliran dari 12 aliran. kami belajar baru tahap awal di jurusan ini.**

**Mungkin saat tahun ini, kelas 3 nanti kami akan belajar mengenai novel, drama, karangan etc.**

**Dan untuk cerita ini adalah ide dari guru saya, anda harus tahu . saya selalu mengkonsultasi kan cerita ini sebelum di publikasikan ke guru mata pelajaran . apalagi guru tersebut berperan sebagai guru mata pelajaran yang 'WAJIB'. Guru mata pelajaran sastra Indonesia 'TRI ARFARIYANTI' pembimbing saya,**

**Ibu sama seperti anda, dapat mengkritik dengan pedas. Tetapi ibu melontarkannya dengan kata-kata halus , tidak berupaya untuk menjelek-jelekkan. Mungkin kata ibu **

"**kenapa ini bisa tidak menentu alurnya rini ? sedikit tambahkan penjelas di setiap cerita mu."**

**Atau**

"**memang orang yang melihatnya pasti akan melontarkan kata-kata jelek, tidak mengerti, aneh. Tapi jika kamu tambahkan sedikit ide yang membuat cerita mu itu terus menyambungkan dengan cerita sebelumnya ibu tau pasti cerita mu akan sedikit menarik"**

**Dan perlu anda tahu, di saat saya mengetik ini pun saya meminta seseorang untuk membantu mengkoreksi. Sama-sama intropeksi diri. Dia tante saya yang juga bekerja sebagai guru bahasa Indonesia di salah satu sekolah swasta.**

**Bukankah dengan sedikit kata penjelas bisa mengartikan semua keadaanya, identik satu fokus ! sakura ! bukankah sakura selalu menjadi topik hangat dengan kota jepang ? seharusnya MATA anda bisa di pakai atau silahkan anda minta KACAMATA dengan harry potter atau dengan si betty.**

**Anda harus tahu !**

**Bukankah FANFICS ADALAH KARANGAN SEORANG FANS UNTUK IDOLANYA ? SEHARUSNYA MEMANG BENAR DI GUNAKAN SEPERTI KITA BERANGAN-ANGAN MEREKA BEGINI-BEGITU.**

**MEMILIKI IMAJINASI TINGGI UNTUK MEMBUATNYA, INI FFN BUKAN DI DALAMNYA YANG BERISI KUMPULAN CERITA PERFECT , BUKAN DI DALAMNYA CERITA MEWAH YANG BISA MEMBUAT KITA BERKATA 'WAH' SAAT MEMBACANYA. FFN ADALAH DI MANA CERITA KITA, CERITA IMAJINATIF KITA DI RANCANG SESUAI OTAK KITA. SEKALI LAGI KITA BERBICARA DENGAN OTAK BUKAN HANYA MEMAKAI MULUT DAN MATA !**

**DAN ANDA JANGAN PERNAH REMEHKAN PENULIS YANG BERSUSAH PAYAH DENGAN IMAJINATIFNYA ! MULUT KOTOR ANDA HARUS KAH DI SUMPAL TERLEBIH DULU DENGAN SAMPAH ? DENGAN KOTORAN MUNGKIN ? ATAU PERLU SAYA SUMPAH DENGAN NAMA ALLAH AGAR ANDA BISA DI KUTUK SEPERTI IBLIS ? OWHH, MUNGKIN SAYA TERLALU MEMBAWANYA JAUH SAMPAI KE AGAMA, MUNGKIN KAH WAKTU ANDA BERUMUR 5 TAHUN ANDA TIDAK PERNAH DI AJARKAN UNTUK MEMBACA ALQURAN ? SUNNAH-SUNNAH SERTA HADIS ALLAH DAN NABI ? APA ORANG TUA ANDA JUGA TIDAK MENGAJARKAN TATA CARA BERAKHLAK ? BERUNTUNGLAH SAYA JIKA SAYA BUKA DI ANTARA KAMU ! ORANG TUA SAYA YANG MENGAJARKAN TATA CARA BICARA BAIK. TAPI ENTAH ! KARENA ANDA YANG MEMBUAT SAYA MARAH SAYA TERPAKSA HARUS MENGELUARKAN KATA-KATA YANG MEMANG SEPATUTNYA DI BALAS.**

**Sudahlah, saya sudah melihat comment anda di author lain, TAPI ? kenapa saya lihat anda sama sekali tidak membuat FF ? apa anda takut ? apa anda kesulitan ? atau anda ada masalah dengan psikologi dan rohani anda ? sehingga menyulitkan anda mengarang cerita. Atau ANDA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BISA !**

**BAIKLAH , SAYA TANTANG ANDA !**

**SILAHKAN BUAT CERITA MENGENAI PAIR YESUNG-SIWON ? DALAM 3 CHAPTERS DAN SETIAP 1 CHAPTERS MEMPUNYAI 4000 KATA WORDS COUNT. GENRE : YAOI , ANGST , HURT/COMFORT. RATING : M atau membuat NC *mungkin kalau anda bisa ?**

**SILAHKAN ANDA PM SAYA KALAU ANDA MERASA BISA DAN HEBAT DARI SAYA DALAM MEMBUAT FF. HARUS PERFECT DAN TANPA CACAT SEDIKIT PUN !**

**SAYA TUNGGU HANYA SEMINGGU KEDEPANNYA. SAYA INGIN MELIHAT CARA KERJA ANDA ? APA BEGITU MENARIK ?**

ANDA HANYA BERANI MENGKRITIK, IYA KALAU MEMANG KRITIKAN ANDA BERGUNA TAPI SAYA RASA TIDAK ADA BERGUNANYA SAMA SEKALI. COBALAH BELAJAR MENGKRITIK DENGAN BAIK DAN BENAR, JANGAN MEMBUAT HATI ORANG YANG ANDA KRITIK DOWN ! ANDA HARUS MEMBANGKITKAN SIKAP KEPERCAYAAN DIRINYA UNTUK MENULIS. ANDA SEPERTI ANTI FANS YANG SEDANG BERGELUT DI BULU DOMBA, SEPERTI PEPATAH 'LEMPAR BATU , SEMBUNYI TANGAN' ,MUNGKIN COCOK ?

BELUM TENTU TULISAN ANDA LEBIH BAIK DARI SEBAGIAN PENULIS YANG HEBAT. JANGAN MERASA BANGGA TANTE . KENAPA SAYA MENYEBUT ANDA TANTE ? KARENA ANDA MIRIP SEPERTI TANTE-TANTE YANG SEDANG KEBAKARAN JENGGOT SAMBIL CERAMAH ANEH-ANEH.

* * *

><p><strong>Satu pesan saya<strong>

'**JAGA MULUT ANDA SEBELUM ANDA MATI DI KEMUDIAN HARI'**

'**SEBELUM TUHAN MENJEMPUT ANDA DALAM KEADAAN SU'ZON KHATIMAH ATAU DENGAN AZABNYA SEBELUM ANDA MENGHEMBUSKAN NAFAS TERAKHIR TANPA MEMINTA MAAF KEPADA ORANG YANG ANDA SAKITI'**

**For you Human Flames Community ( C'est )*saya kira nama Human tadi adalah KUMAN ? HAAHH ? KUMAN ?**

* * *

><p>Maaf yaa, kalau membuat yang membaca tidak nyaman dengan kata-kata saya. Saya memang selalu blak-blakkan dalam berbicara. Saya hanya lagi jengkel saja, sudah masalah keluarga , ternyata ada masalah dari KUMAN Flames. Ckckcckk<p>

Maaf yang membaca fanfics saya silahkan meninggalkan jejak. Maaf cerita ini hanya sekedarnya saja. Maaf apabila ada kesalahan nya. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Mungkin sekarang hati saya sedikit DOWN ! tapi saya akan berusaHA lebih baik lagi. Dan saya memang orangnya sedikit pendendam biar itu pun masalah kecil sedikit pun. Anda juga tahu bahwa setiap perasaan orang selalu berbeda-beda,

Jadi, Mind Review ?

( Author lagi butuh hiburan T.T )

Signed

AUTHOR DOWN !


End file.
